Dorm Buddies :
by Green Eyed Tabby
Summary: MY first attempt at writing a fan fic: Ichigo and Rukia are roomies and now in college. Set in Anime IchiRuki and maybe a little bit of IchiRukiRenji or RenRuki : Rated M for a reason..since ive decided to keep writing.
1. Introduction

A/N:

For anyone that may be reading this, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER. Now, I have read many fanfics, and truly enjoy writing, but ive never been able to write one myself. So, I'm warning you that this may suck and if it does PLEASE TELL ME considering the only reason im writing this is so that I can become a Beta and try writing something. So, enough rambling, here is the time, place, characters, etc.

Time: present day

Character ages: Rukia (over 40, but looks to be about 16 or so attending college) Ichigo (18 and also attending college)

Place: Karakura town: in Ichigo's dorm room (which he is sharing with Rukia)

Characters to be mentioned: Rukia, Ichigo, his parents and family, Byakuya, Renji, other soul reapers.. and probably others.. but as I said, I might not even be continuing this.

_**Ichigo POV**_

Ichigo looked up from his book, his eyes moving around his and Rukia's new dorm room. It was surprisingly big, although it was only made up of three rooms, if you could call them rooms. The first was the room they sat in now, the main room. His eyes scanned over the blue carpeting and white washed walls, and over the Chapy posters plastered over the other side of the room, HER side. He looked down, and smiled at the cute but surprisingly grown up and not Chapy bed, that was covered in purple bedding, with black flowers. Surprisingly, he and Rukia were able to afford a room that had its own bathroom, which was near her bed. That was the second room, which contained a tub and toilet. The final "room", was the kitchen, which consisted of a small fridge, crème colored cabinets, a small stove and white counters, and one old, but beautiful table with wing back chairs.

As his eyes finished scanning the dorm, the fell on his side of the room, where his big bed covered in red bedding was and upon it sat a certain raven haired soul-reaper, laying, while reading one of her many mangas. She was smiling and reading intently, clearly enjoying herself.

_She looks so cute…_ he thought, but then silently shook his head, looking back down at his school book. _**GAH I should NOT be thinking like that. Well maybe one more peek..**_

He looked back up at the cute soul-reaper, and was not able to look away. For almost five minutes her continued to stare at her, as if in a trance.

* * *

_**Rukia POV**_

Rukia was lying down on the bed, supposedly reading her manga, but instead watching HIM stare at her…

_**Since when have I been so pretty, it's not like I'm naïve, I see the way men watch me, their eyes looking up and down my little body. But Ichigo, He is ALWAYS watching me, he always listens to what I have to say, unlike many guys who just pretend. He truly has changed since I first handed over my powers to him.. He truly has grown up, but who, after going through all that shit following and during Aizen wouldn't change? No one, in fact all of us have changed, even myself… **_**She thought, her mind swirling with her thoughts of the past three years. She looked up, then, realizing that Ichigo was STILL watching her, **she giggled, and asked "Whatcha' lookin' at Ichigo?"

His eyes instantly met hers, recognition finally going through to his mouth, that she knew that he was watching her. "Ummmm n-nothing," he stammered, returning to his textbook.

F "Didn't look like nothing to me.." she said in her low tone, giggling again. "Come on, come sit up here with me or do something, I know you don't like studying, and I know that you know you don't have to in order to do well in classes." She patted the spot on his new double bed next to herself, and scooted over to make room. "Come on, sit." She said, smiling at him.

_**Darn her.. gah.. I mean.. if she insists..**_ he thought.

"Okay.. if you say so," he said, moving to sit down next to her. "What is it that you wanna do anyways?"

_**So.. should I talk to him about him watching me… or .. play a board game??? BOARD GAME!**_

"Oooh, lets play my new Chapy The Bunny's World Risk!!!" she shouted, jumping up and running towards her bed, pulling out the said Risk game. "Come on, let's play!" she said.

He groaned, he just knew that they would be up for HOURS playing her stupid new game.

_**WHY Why did Renji have to buy her that for her birthday?? Doesn't he know that he's putting me through hell, wait a second, that's probably why he did it! GAH **_he thought_**.**_

" Fine, let's play, you can be Chapy.." he said, beginning to unfold the board game on their table..

A Happy Rukia is better than an angry one… he thought.

_A/N: So… should I continue, or scrap this and stay to reading?? Please Review and tell me what you think.. if you tell me to stop writing, I will.. And SOMEDAY I'll try again. __ Thanks for reading my horrid story, I truly appreciate it._


	2. Inro Cont

_A/N: Well, ive decided to continue writing, so im gonna do my best. Giant Bear hugs to all of you who reviewed telling me to keep going. I truly appreciate it. Here goes nothing…_

_IPOV_

_**The two of us stayed up till well past midnight playing that game. Rukia wouldn't let us stop until there was a confirmed winner, which of course was her. It was worth losing, to see the way her face lit up when she won, and to watch the way she jumped up and down, while her amethyst eyes sparkled with joy.**_

Ichigo thought, as he lay on his bed, listening to Rukia snore lightly no more than fifteen feet from him. She was on top of the covers, curled up with her back to him.

_**She looks so adorable..**_ he thought, then shook his head.

_**NO! No, I can't think things like that.. it's just not right, she's my ROOM MATE and my best friend… I seriously need some help… **_he trailed off in his thoughts, his eyes getting too heavy to stay open; he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

RPOV

He played that game with me for hours, anyone else would have given up and said " no way, im SOO not playing that kids game," but not him. Speaking.. urr thinking of him, I can feel his gaze burning into my back, little does he know that I'm not really sleeping. Rukia thought, turning over as soon as she heard him fall to sleep, his breath evening out. As she watched him, she smiled. If only he knew that I think about him as much as he thinks about me.. I think I'm going to talk with Renji and see if he has any advice.. well, better get to beddy-bye. She thought, turning back over, and curling back up, and giant grin on her face. She quickly fell into the peaceful darkness of sleep.

**RenjiPOV**

Morning came to Karakura town, as the sun rose over the little city that housed many a soul-reaper. Renji woke up, the light shining in his dark eyes. Another day… great… he thought, slowly pushing off his covers and climbing off of his futon, he rolled it up and placed it in the closet of his room, just like always. "Another day," he said, sighing, then smiling when he thought of the fact that he was visiting two of his best friends that day, and that he was off work for the weekend. Byakuya had been nice enough to let him come to the real world for the weekend, without interruption, he hoped. _**Well time to get on with it.. **_ he thought, making his way over to his clean pile of clothes, silently slipping them on and heading to the kitchen to see what his long time friend Kisuke Urahara had cooked up for breakfast……

A/N: okay this is quite short, but I wanted to get one chapter off to you all this morning. Hopefully its not too OOC. Thanks--- Green Eyed Tabby


	3. Old friends, new questions

**A/N: Okay, so as I said before, I've decided to continue writing. I'm going to TRY, notice the try, to get a chap or so out each day, but if I'm not able to, then I'll just make sure that if I miss a day that the following day's chap is long. **** So here is the REAL chapter 2… here goes nothing…**

* * *

Renji POV:

After eating breakfast, and for the billionth time being called a moocher, Renji was ready to leave the shop and head over the Ichigo and Rukia's. He found it peculiar that both of them wanted to talk to him. Of course he knew that Ichigo liked Rukia, it was evident in the looks Ichigo gave her when no one was watching. But he had no idea that Ichigo's feelings were reciprocated. The fact was, HE liked her too, and even though he didn't like the fact that Ichigo was his competition, he still got along with the substitute-shinigami.

As he walked back to the bathroom, he thought of all the times he and Ichigo had saved each other, the times were numerous. Over the past few years, with all of Aizen's deception and the trip to Los Noches, they had all been through hell, himself included. Although sometimes he missed fighting together, at least before he got to spend more time with the other shinigami and less time just sitting around filling out paper work. He hated it when he had desk duties, just the thought of all that paperwork had him happy about being on vacation. He smiled, pulling out toothpaste and his black toothbrush. He brushed his teeth, continuing to think about what he wanted to do on vacation…

A few minutes later….

As he walked through town on his way to Ichigo and Rukia's place, he found his thoughts shifting from work and fighting and back to the reason why his friends wanted to speak with him. For Ichigo, the reason could be from him just wanting to spar, to who knows what. But on the other hand, with Rukia it just had to be something very serious. For most of their time spent together the two had been so close.. Until the day she was ripped from him by the Kuchikis. Even now, he knew he was the only one that really knew the soft side to Rukia, although she didn't let it show very often. _**Enough rambling..**_ he thought, standing right outside their door. _**What is that smell?? He thought, sniffing the air. It smells… like .. like chocolate and fruit.. and oh gosh… they let HER cook for them???**_ He let his last thought fall as his long time friend opened the doors, her amethyst eyes sparkling.

* * *

_An hour or so before this, on the streets of Karakura Town…_

ORIHIME POV:

_**I was so happy when I received a call from Rukia last night asking me to come over today. So of course I woke up early.. eh about 4am and took a quick bath, then fixed myself s small bowl of mixed fruit with syrup on top. It was delicious. I was quite excited because she had invited me to fix one of my favorite breakfast dishes for her and Ichigo. She had also told me that she and Ichigo were playing a new Chapy game and that she couldn't talk long since she was calling me from inside the bathroom. Apparently me coming over was a surprise. Just knowing that I couldn't tell anyone had me jumping up and down, I barely even slept a wink last night. But now, I'm on my way to their place and it is so pretty out. I can hear birds chirping, even though winter is almost here. All the leaves have turned color, and many have fallen, but I still see so much beauty in them. But now ill hurry on, can't be late for my very important date… **_

(Change over from first person to third)

_**Here we are**_ she thought, as she arrived at the front of the dorm. The dorm had only three stories, which was small compared to many of the others around it. This building was also one of the newest; built only a few years back. The outside was fairly plain, but modern with sharp edges and sleek black walls. As she walked into the dorm, she pulled out her key. (Rukia had given it to her before so that she could come to their house anytime since she was such a close friend.) This made her smile, as she placed the key in the outside door, letting herself inside.

She walked down the hall and over to the elevator, making her way to the third floor, where she stopped at room 30, her final destination. She knocked on the door quietly and waited for Rukia to open it…

Rukia POV:

_**I woke up extra early that morning, even though I was tired out from last night's Chapy fun. I had made plans with Orihime for her to come over in the morning, to make breakfast, which put a smile on my face, because I just knew that Ichigo would get all flustered when he was forced to eat her "food." This made me giggle, as I moved to the door when a light knock was heard. It had to be Orihime, which it was, so I let her in, watching her smile and say hi as she refrained from pinching my cheeks. "Oh, you look so cute.." said Orihime, as she walked in. "Well, I guess I'd best get to work, do you have the needed supplies?? I brought some extra Chocolate syrup in case you needed it.." she said as she pulled out a bottle of Hershey's Syrup. I watched her cook, my stomach doing flips as I thought about what Ichigo's expression would be when I woke him up….**_

IPOV:

The sun was up and everyone was up except one Ichigo Kurosake. Said man was still in his bed, trying to get back to sleep, but was unable. He closed his eyes, and pulled the covers up closer. _**Gah.. I don't want to get up yet, its only… seven .. and it's the weekend, I don't have any plans till later… I should just go to sleep…**_ He thought, his eyes closing.

Just as he began to fall into sleep, he was jolted awake by Rukia's shout.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!! There is food on the table." _**And so there was, and it smelled weird.. and was that CHOCOLATE sauce on the pancakes?? Yes, yes it was. **_He groaned, and slowly pulled off his covers and crawled out of his bed.

"It's only seven am, and it's the WEEK END. I don't want to be up…" he said, slowly walking towards the table as he combed his hands through his hair.

"Because, Orihime is here and she wanted to surprise you with her hardy breakfast," said Rukia, still smiling as she herself sat down at the table.

"Good morning Ichigo…" said Orihime, blushing slightly as she looked at his disheveled hair and that he was still in his sweat pants with only an under shirt on. Shed seen more than that before, but still.. she looked away and focused back on her food.

"Morning Orihime.. thanks for making breakfast, I'm starving." He said, faking his big smile as he shoveled in the first bite..

**Knock knock!**

"That must be Renji," stated Rukia as she walked over to the door. She slowly opened it to reveal the said Red haired shinigami.

"Come on in, we were just sitting down to breakfast." She said, giving him a hug, her small form barely being able to wrap around him.

He hugged her back, and whispered.. "Yeah, I can smell it."

"G'morning Renji," said Ichigo, walking over to stand near the other two shinigami.

"Heh.. Who got you so tired out.. was someone keeping you up last night?" asked Renji, raising his eyebrows at Ichigo.

"N-no.." said Ichigo, a blush permeating his face.

"He and I stayed up late last night playing my new Chapy game," said Rukia, who was trying not to laugh at Renji's statement.

"Umm, are you all going to finish your breakfast.. because if not, I'll eat it," said Orihime; she smiled, her eyes closing as she did so.

"Sure, I'm not hungry anyways.." stated Rukia, who smirked at Ichigo. "But you Ichigo, you said you were starving, so eat up."

"But—all right." He sat down at the table and shoveled in the last of his pancakes, while trying to control his emotions, for if he didn't he was sure he would spit out his food.

_**Fruit on pancakes.. with chocolate syrup.. and eggs?? That's just.. revolting..**_ he thought.

RENJI POV:

Renji walked over to Rukia, silently pulling her into the hall way. "So, what was it you wanted to talk with me about?" he asked.

"Uhh.. there is someone I like.. who I've liked for a long time and I don't really know if I should approach the relationship or not. We have been good friends for quite a while, so I wanted to know what I should do about it.." she said, looking at him with utter seriousness.

"Really.. well, just make your move, I'm sure whoever he is likes you too.. "he said, blushing. "Do you mind if I ask who it is?"

"Uhhh.. well.. its.. eh…" she stammered, looking away from him.

He leaned down; giving her a hug, then kissed her lightly on the lips, cutting off her stammering. She looked up at him, surprise written on her face.

"R-r-renji.." she said, "why.. how??" she said, completely confused.

**A/N: Okay, that's WAY more than a thousand words, so be happy. **** I'll be writing more tomorrow.. but nowhere near as much. So… yeah, review and tell me how you think the story is going.. hehe**

**------ Bear Hugs all around, GreenEyedTabby**


	4. In which awkward moments are abundant

**A/N: I've always really enjoyed having stories that use as many Japanese words as possible, so I was wondering if you all would like me to switch over to that.. or stay with it all in English.. tell me what you think is better.. that is.. after you read the new Chapie.. oh and sorry for the cliff :D here goes nothing…**

Renji POV

The look in her eyes as my lips closed in on hers, it was a look of such surprise that for a second I hesitated, then kissed her lightly, just barely brushing her soft pink lips. So many times id wished to do this, but never had the balls to just DO IT. I slowly pulled back, smiling at her, as she just stood there, unable to make any sound. I could hear noise inside, apparently Inoue Orihime was cleaning up after breakfast and Ichigo was watching TV since the TV was blasting. But even with all that noise, Rukia wasn't moving. I was starting to get worried, so I backed up slightly, but she began to fall, so I continued to hold her. "Rukia, RUKIA! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Renji... I.." she was cut off by her own breath leaving her, as she fell towards him, her beautiful face on his chest, her arms at her sides.

"Rukia," he breathed, holding her to him. "I didn't mean to… I..." _**Jeez.. now I can't even get one damn sentence out! Come on.. say SOMETHING!**_

_**SQEEEEK**_

The door opened, revealing a VERY confused Ichigo. Rukia looked up, meeting Ichigo's gaze. "Ichi… Ichigo..." she whispered, barely audible.

"Rukia," Ichigo breathed, "RENJI," he said, looking at me with anger in his eyes. "What the hell is this?!"

"Nothing Kurosake, just go back inside. Rukia will be fine after a moment," I said, giving Ichigo a serious look.

He gave me a weird look, then with a huff left us alone. _**Fwew that was close**_, I thought, looking back down at Rukia. "Rukia..." I breathed, noticing for the first time that when she had fallen on me, her extra large Chapy nightgown had slipped off one of her shoulders... _**How in the??**_ I thought, wondering how that was possible.

She looked up at me, her amethyst eyes full of what looked to be confusion. "Renji…"she said, finally starting to gain her composer back as she stood on her own feet. "I really don't know what to say... i... im at a loss. " She stated, looking him right in the eye.

"You look so... confused. Rukia... please... just tell me what is wrong, I thought... you…" I trailed off, now I was starting to get emotional_**. I'm not supposed to get this way... im Renji... come on! I'm a fuko-taicho for god's sake!! **_

"Renji... don't... it's not that... I just... now... I'm beyond confused... I don't know what to do... I can't go to you for advice since now you're part of my dilemma. I can't go to Orihime since she wouldn't understand… and I don't want the other shinigami getting into this.. I.. I just don't know." She rambled on, while I listened to her intently.

"Rukia, listen, it's not that hard, just follow what your heart and head say." I said, smiling. "It's that simple."

"But.. what if.. what if it's not about having a problem with following what its saying.. what if the problem is with knowing what its saying. I.. I can't.. "Her sentence trailed off, as she fell back onto my chest, tears finally streaking down her cheeks.

"Rukia.. It will be all right, I promise." I whispered, pulling her closer and sinking to the floor with her in my lap. I held her like that for what seemed like forever, but in actuality were only a few minutes.

Rukia POV

_**I just sat there in his arms for those long minutes. I have never truly had any hard choices in my life; there has always been either a wrong choice or a right one, never two right ones. Before he kissed me, I was sure that I wanted Ichigo, and only him, but after that I wasn't sure anymore. I've known Renji forever and never really thought of him in a sexual way. We grew up together, taking care of one another and our now deceased friends. I loved him like my brother and as my best friend, but over the years we spent apart, our relationship fell to shreds. That's one of the many reasons why I was thankful for the past three or so years. All the pain was worth the memories ill hold forever with my friends, especially Renji. **_

_**Since that kiss, I haven't been able to look at him in the same light. Before I thought he was handsome, I mean, id have to be complete bubble head to NOT notice. But I'd never really studied him like I did at that moment. I'd never asked him about his tattoos, or really watched his face. But at that moment, I finally TRULY looked. I noticed his broad shoulder and the hard muscular chest I was laying against. I noticed the way his breath was steady and hot on my back, even though I was covered in cloth. I noticed how his face was angled and so masculine. I noticed that he wasn't just handsome, he was downright sexy, with his hair up in it's usual pony tail, pulled back to let his tattoos show. I wanted to reach up and touch his face, to touch and play with his hair, but my arm wouldn't move. I was stuck there in his arms, but don't get me wrong, I liked being there. That was when I finally noticed that my tears had stopped and that we were on the floor and that his strong arms were wrapped around me. **_

_**I could have stayed there forever, considering that if I did I wouldn't have to make the hardest decision of my life. Yes, I was going to just stay there, just a bit longer…**_

IPOV

After walking back in the dorm room, I shut off the TV, moving to my bed, and threw myself onto it. Closing my eyes, my thoughts wondered back to the awkwardness of the "door scene." _**What were they doing out there? Why are they not back yet and most importantly, why was Rukia crying? Why were the two strongest people I know holding each other like that?**_ My mind was full of endless questions that I was unable to answer, so I just laid there and eventually fell into a light sleep, that was, till I heard food steps headed toward me.

"Ichigo, are you okay? Are they okay? I-I finished the dishes," said Orihime, her voice pulling him from his sleep.

"Yeah Inoue... I'm fine.. and I'm sure they are fine too," I replied, my voice empty of emotion.

"O-okay, well, I think I'll go and check up on them just to make sure.." she stated, walking away from me.

"Yeah.. you do that," I responded, my spirits dropping farther.

Renji POV

Eventually I helped her stand up, and hugged her one final time, heading for her dorm door. But just as we were about to open the door, Inoue Orihime opened it for us. "Oh, I was just about to check on you two, would either of you like some tea?" she asked, with her usual friendly smile.

"Orihime, that sounds great," said Rukia, who smiled back at Inoue.

"Yeah, that does sound good, let's get inside though, it's starting to get a bit chilly in this hall way." I said, ushering the woman back into the dorm room.

Orihime POV

_**Some may say that I'm not that bright, and I admit that I'm nowhere near as smart as Rukia or even Ichigo, I was never at the top of my class, and never even TRIED to get into college. Of course, it's not like I need to, considering that I have Uryuu who I now live with.. even if he is off on a trip to the mainland to visit family. But anyways, I'm not THAT dumb to not have noticed that even with their smiles, there was something wrong with both Rukia and Renji. I could see the drying streaks of tears on her face, and I just really wished she would confide in me, but at the time I just figured that it was their problem and that if she needed me, she would tell me. So, to brighten their spirits, I fixed some tea and pulled out Rukia's new Chapy game, which earned some groans from the men. But all in all, we had a great time playing till it was nearing midnight.**_

**A/N: Okay.. I lied :D I just couldn't not write this one out.. Oh and im already working on Chap 4, but i won't post till I have ATLEAST 15 reviews. I'm seriously going to have to join RAA (review addicts anonymous) so, please review and answer my question about using the Japanese words/titles, etc. Thanks for reading**

**--- GreenEyedTabby ^ . ^**


	5. In which Rukia trys to be blunt

**A/N: Okay, I still havent hit15 reviews, so.. here is the next chapter for those of you that have been waiting. YAY :Dand about the wait.. well, don't blame me.. blame those that read stories but DON'T REVIEW D: Oh.. and ive decided to do the Japanese titles, although ull notice that Ichigo almost never uses them, considering he doesn't use them in the anime. Okay, on with the story… here goes nothing..**

* * *

**IPOV**

_**As soon as we sat down for tea, the evening went by and before we knew it, it was nearing midnight. The game was going good.. for a certain black haired woman that is, not for me.. or Renji, who I was teamed up with. Rukia and Inoue had teamed up and were beating us into the ground, with a VERY decisive win. After each move they made a groan was heard from both me and Renji. I just knew that he was regretting buying this damn game for Rukia, now that he was one of the many victims.**_

"Well.. I'd better get back to Urahara-san's place, don't want them yelling at me for being an 'annoying moocher,'" said Renji, scratching his head as he talked.

"Yeah Renji, we have no chance at winning, so I guess you should leave now, it was good to see ya," I said, moving over to Renji to give him a handshake.

"Good night then Renji, I'm glad you came over today, make sure you come over tomorrow too, okay?" asked Rukia, a broad smile on her face.

"Yes Abarai-kun, it would be nice to see you again before your mini-vacation is over," said Inoue, who also smiled at Renji.

"Well.. okay then, I'll see you all tomorrow," said Renji, who suddenly moved towards Rukia, giving her a bear hug, then kissing the top of her head, he moved towards the door, then, waving back at us, he disappeared.

"Well.. that was nice," said Rukia, smiling at me and Inoue. "Orihime-chan, would you like me to draw you a bath while Ichigo gets out the spare futon?" she asked.

"Arigato Rukia-chan, a bath sounds very nice," said Inoue smiling.

_**Inoue had been staying with us on and off over the past month or so, ever since Ishida left on his trip. She was very lonely after the first week, so Rukia and I decided we were going to see her every day or so, so that she wasn't so down. Plus, we would probably be spending tomorrow with Renji and we all wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, so it just wasn't logical to send her home and then have her come back in the morning.**_

Rukia and Inoue moved off towards the bathroom as I moved towards the closet, where I pulled out our spare futon. I moved it over next to Rukia's bed, its usual spot, and then placed Inoue's favorite pink sheets on it. As I did so, I could hear the two of them chattering in the bathroom along with the sound of the water running.

Rukia POV

As the water was running, Orihime and I talked about the day, laughing about the look that Ichigo have us when he ate his first bite at breakfast. Then.. then she asked me about the hall way…

"Rukia-chan.. what happened in the hall way today.. please tell me. I know that you were crying; I saw the dried tear tracks on your face. PLEASE, tell me." She said, giving me a VERY serious look.

"Orihime-chan.. well.. it's quite complicated, but if you're wondering if Renji did anything to me, he did nothing…" _**except make my decision harder**_, I finished in my head.

"Okay, but I hope you know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here and willing to listen." The other girl said, smiling at me with her pure and innocent eyes.

"Thank you Orihime-chan," I said, hugging her, and smiling up at her.

"Well, looks like the water is ready, I'll be out in a jiffy," said Orihime, smiling.

"Okay, just call for me if you need anything," I said, moving towards the door.

"Arigato Rukia-chan." Said Orihime, smiling at me as I walked out of the bathroom and into the main room where Ichigo had just finished setting up the extra futon.

* * *

Renji POV:

_**After hugging her with all my might and pressing a kiss to her head, I ran for the door, silently waving as I did so. Just as I began my trek home, the dark black clouds let their water shower down on me, coating me in seconds. But, not even being soaked could bring my spirit down. I'd spent all day with my best friends and my love, nothing could have made me more happy.. well.. maybe something…. But anyways, away from those perverted thoughts. When I got back to Urahara-san's, I was greeted by those annoying kids, asking why I was gone so long and if I wanted dinner. I replied with a no for once, and headed for the bath. As the water flowed into the tub, I thought of what had happened that day. I had FINALLY KISSED her. MY LIPS had touched HERS. After over fifty years of friendship and of me loving her, I'd finally been able to kiss her.**_

_**Finally, realizing that my water was drawn, I took my bath and headed to my room, saying good night to my temporary house mates. That night, I slept quite well with thoughts of Rukia running through my mind.**_

* * *

**Third Person**

Ichigo looked up as Rukia moved opened the door and walked towards him. "Rukia," he whispered, watching her.

"Ichigo," she said moving towards him.

"Rukia.. I, I have a serious question for you. What in hell happened out in the hallway earlier?" he said, his expression turning grave.

"Ichigo.. that's a tough question. But I think I'll just tell you the facts. " _**I've been making this question harder than it is.. I just HAVE to tell him**_, she thought, finally mustering enough courage to tell him about her problem.

"One, I took Renji out into the hall to tell him about.. about the fact that I don't know how to tell you.. that… well.."she started trailing off at the end, her confidence leaving her.

Ichigo couldn't stand seeing her this way, stuttering over words and unable to finish her sentence. With courage he never knew he had, he pulled her to him and kissed her, his lips crushing her small, soft, and supple ones.

Rukia was completely surprised by this, but let him keep kissing her, eventually kissing him back, her inexperienced lips moving on his_**. God, this is amazing, I don't know why I never did this in the last fifty years,**_ she thought. Finally, Ichigo broke the kiss, but still held her close. "That.. I like you so much." She whispered, finally finishing her sentence.

"But.." she began, "I have a problem.. before today, I never thought of Renji in anyway except as my loyal friend. So, when I took him out into the hall, I was trying to tell him that I needed advise about how I should tell you, but he cut me off with.. with.. a soft kiss. Then my mind began to fill with questions and I began to cry because I didn't.. I.." she trailed off again, the tears coming back.

"Shhhh, its okay Rukia, I like you too and ill help you, but we can do that later," he said, running one of his hands through her dark locks as he held her.

She sniffled in response, as her knees finally buckled, sending them to the floor. "Ichigo.. arigato," she said, looking up at him with tear streaked cheeks.

He took the opportunity and kissed her again, this time letting it stay at a soft peck. He pulled himself up, then cradling her in his arms, he moved to his bed, where he held her softly against him.

**To Be Continued… hopefully**

**A/N: YAY, they finally kissed. Don't you just love how sweet Ichigo is to her?? Oh and.. I said this one would be small.. but once again I lied. IVE REACHED OVER 6,000 words! I can't believe it.. and I've only been writing for barely two days. So, now I've reached my goal so that I can become a beta, so if you want me to keep writing, you MUST tell me to. (that means REVIEWS!!!) **

**Bear hugs to my already loyal readers,**

**Green Eyed Tabby ^ . ^**


	6. In which much thinking is thought

**A/N: So since people actually want me to continue this.. I will. So, here goes nothing, as always **

**Rukia POV**

We just sat there, for what seemed to me to be forever, till Orihime walked into the room, her hair up in a wet pony tail and dressed in her PJ's. The other girl just looked at them, and then smiling said, "well, that was nice, arigato Rukia-chan."

I only nodded my head, then slowly prying myself from Ichigo's arms; I gathered my bathroom supplies and headed over to the newly vacated bath room.

I drew my water, and then slid into the soft heated comfort of my bath. I'd always enjoyed them and now was definitely not an exception. Today had been interesting to say the least and quite awkward at times, especially when Ichigo had walked outside and seen her and Renji on the floor. But at the time, I was just happy that he understood, although I was also apprehensive about talking to Ichigo about the main problem. How would he look at me when I told him that I liked BOTH of them? Would he understand if I ended up not choosing him? Would he tell me to choose him? Hundreds of those questions filled my head as I sat there.

Finally, I got out of the tub and dressed in one of my many Chappy themed PJ sets. Then I brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth and finally left the steamy bathroom.

When I walked out, the first thing I noticed was the room smelled great, the air was seasoned with smells of dinner, a VERY late dinner.

"Dinner is ready; I figured you were all hungry considering we ate more than twelve hours ago. I fixed some rice and chicken and we can have my signature ice cream for dessert,' said Orihime, smiling brightly at me, her hands holding three bowls heaped with rice and pieces of chicken.

"Mmmm, that smells great," I said grabbing one of the bowls and sitting down at our Western table.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely starving," said Ichigo, putting his text book down and moving towards the table.

So, we ate our late dinner in peace, and then ate our ice cream which was covered in thick and creamy maple syrup and chocolate syrup, which was surprisingly good. Maybe, just maybe I liked having her here to cook for us.

After finishing that, we turned out all the lights and she and I headed towards our beds, while Ichigo headed for the bathroom.

**IPOV**

After eating Inoue's meal, which I was very thankful for, considering I was WAY too tired to make some food myself. While Inoue had cooked I had just sat there, starring at my textbook, I didn't read a single word, because my mind was running at the speed of light. I was full of questions, questions that I wasn't sure if I should ask Rukia. _**Rukia.**__._ I thought, moving into the bathroom since it was my turn.

The bathroom was perfumed with her scent, the scent of vanilla soap and her lavender body spray. I moved towards the bath, turning the knob, and watched as the water poured into the tub….

**OPOV**

_**Today was an interesting day, full of many weird moments, that although no one thought I noticed, I had. As I pulled back the covers and laid down on my futon, I reminisced on the events of the day. Then, I shut my eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. I was not up when Ichigo came out of the bathroom and even their quiet chatter did not wake me. After that day, I was very tired.**_

Rukia POV

I could hear Orihime next to me, her light but even breathing permeated the air around me, making me sleepy, but I couldn't shut my eyes. My body was telling me to sleep, but my brain was raging on, still filled with all the questions I had thought of while in my bath. _**So much for that bath being able to quiet me down and make me sleep**_, I had thought.

The next moment, I heard the sound of draining water, and then the door opened and out came Ichigo, who was massaging the water out of his hair with one of the smaller towels. He finally looked up, his eyes widening when he seemed to notice she was there and awake. "Rukia…." He whispered, starring into my eyes.

"Ichigo…." I said in return; our gazes never left each other as I slowly hopped off of my bed, crawled around Orihime and sat next to him on his bed.

"So…." Said Ichigo, "I guess we should talk about that problem of yours now, since Inoue is asleep and we shouldn't have any interruptions."

"Yeah, I guess we should." I said, starring at the floor in front of us.

"Earlier, you left off with saying that your thoughts about Abarai had changed…. Tell me more about that…. If you want to." He said, looking away from her with a very awkward expression on his face.

"Well, as I said, before today id always looked at him as one of my best friends, as my brother. But, then today I took him out in the hall to talk.. to talk about me and my feelings for a guy.. for YOU. But… " I trailed off, kicking my feet against the side of his bed, my voice filling with emotion and anxiety.

"Its okay, go ahead and keep explaining," he whispered.

"But…. Before I could tell him who it was, he …. He kissed me softly…. On the lips. After that, I turned into pudding, I couldn't even get out a word for at least five minutes and it got even more awkward when you walked out there and saw us in a pile. YOU.. you looked hurt." I said, looking him in the eye.

**IPOV**

Hearing her say that she had kissed Renji didn't make me feel all too hot, to say the least. But I knew that if I had a bad reaction it would upset her, so I said nothing and just let her continue with her story. The fact that HE kissed her- even if it was a chaste kiss- before me didn't have me feeling very good at all.

"… you looked hurt." She finished, looking at me.

"I was just confused and surprised," I said, looking back at her.

"Anyways, after that we eventually got up and were just about to head inside when Orihime-chan opened the door. Then, well, you know the rest. But do you see my problem? Or.. do I need to tell you more details??" she asked.

"NO… I think I understand. You're caught between two people, two best friends. I'm not going to make you choose, I have no idea what you can do or what you need to do, but that is up to you…. All I can tell you is that I love you now and even if you pick him, I'll still be here for you as your best friend, now and always." _**I said, but as I said that, inside, I was wishing with all of my heart she would pick me and I knew that I would barely be able to stand seeing THEM together. My inner thoughts had been barricaded and placed in the back of my mind, but they were still trying to get out. I to this day don't know how I managed to not let those feelings show.**_

**Rukia POV**

His words brought tears to my eyes, as I said "Arigato," and hugged him close. "Arigato, arigato , arigato!" I said, the tears streaming down my face.

"Hey…. Hey, it will all be just fine." He said, circling his arms around me, his warm and still wet body pressed to mine. All I could do was make a strange sniffle noise, and try to pull myself closer to him.

Finally, my breathing evened and I looked up and noticed that he was staring at me, his brown eyes filled with warmth, but I saw behind them his lust and maybe, just maybe a tinge of anger or rage buried deep inside. I knew him well and I knew that even though he put up the old mental shield, that he learned to use during the last year or so of the war, that he was hurting. So, not really knowing what to do, I pulled myself up and into his lap and kissed him lightly.

Surprise showed in his face, but he quickly pulled my face closer to his, leaning it back slightly so that he could deepen our light kiss into something I'd never done before. I could feel his tongue lightly pressing against my lips, so I decided to open them slightly and immediately it penetrated my mouth, feeling everywhere as if mapping it out. At first it seemed weird, but after a few seconds, I got used to it, so I decided I'd try it too, so I moved my tongue towards his, brushing it ever so slightly. He let out a light moan, and quickly pulled away, his eyes wide.

"Rukia," he whispered, his eyes filled with love.

"Hai Ichigo," I said back, my eyes looking into his.

Then he pulled himself closer to the wall, his legs no longer dangling off the bed. He then proceeded to pick me up from beside him and place me in his lap, where he wrapped his arms back around me and cradled me to his chest. We stayed like that for at least ten minutes, content in each other's presence. "Rukia…. Have you told Renji about.. me?" he said, his expression changing to one of apprehension.

"No, not yet; I never really got the chance to tell him." I said, my gaze dropping to the floor a few feet in front of us.

"Well, I think, I think we should all discuss it, it will be awkward, I know it will, but we have to." He replied, and then added, "Okay," giving me a kiss on the cheek. I was still thinking about what he had said, but my body was thinking other thoughts. Suddenly I had turned around and was facing him, my legs wrapped around behind him, my arms tucked behind his neck, and then my lips were once again ravaging his.

"Mmmm.. Rukia," said Ichigo, moaning slightly once again. I could feel something bellow me.. Something… _**Oh my..**_ I thought, blushing brightly as I pulled my face away, but then he pulled me back, and his lips met mine once again.

As soon as my mind switched to what was going on, my thoughts of tomorrow's awkwardness dropped from my mind, and were replaced with **OTHER** thoughts. He was still kissing me, but I could feel his hand running up and down my back, and then it slipped under my shirt, hot against my cold skin.

"Ichigo, "I suddenly moaned into his mouth, which apparently gave him more courage considering now both of his hands were running over my skin. They moved all around, grazing my breasts, and then moving along my stomach, and then to my sides, which made me jump slightly.

At that moment I hadn't realized that it wasn't just his hands moving, mine were too. They were running up and down his back and over his strong arms, then over his warm chest. I pulled him closer, and then he turned slightly, his back falling onto his bed, he pulled me to him and held me like that the entire night, his warmth seeping into me….

**They really are cute together…. But…. What's gonna happen when they talk to Renji ^ . ^ you won't find out unless you review. So, TGIF everyone. Oh and unless I get a good amount of reviews, I'm not posting again till next Friday. Yup, I'll wait a week instead of posting daily. Hope everyone has a nice weekend, and reads some good fics. Oh yeah and if you happen to be a writer who is in serious need of a Beta, send me a PM. **

**---TGIF and bear hugs to my loyal readers,**

**Green Eyed Tabby**

**p.s.: that chapter was OVER 2000 words long :D**


	7. In which Winter fun is had

**A/N: I've received many nice reviews, and I am thankful to all of you that read my story. . I know it had been forever since I updated, but I've been quite busy with choir performances and such. I rally appreciate all of my readers and without you, I never would have gotten my first job as a beta. So…. Here goes nothing…:D**

**RENJI POV:**

_**I slept peacefully that night and would have kept on if my stomach hadn't been panging. I hadn't eaten since the morning before, which meant id been running on empty for almost 24 hours. So, I got up, put up my futon, got dressed quickly, and headed out the door. At that time it was barely 5am, and I was headed for Karakura Coffee Shop, which opened every morning at five. I planned on grabbing a few bagels, donuts, and coffee and then heading over to Rukia and Ichigo's. The shop was only a few blocks away and the walk only look maybe ten minutes. I admit that even though I complain often about our human bodies, but I still enjoy all there is here in the human world. **_

_**I was about half way to the shop when my soul cell rang. And of course, there was a hollow, so I ran behind a building, where I used my soul candy and shunpoed about a block or so over to the hollow. It was an extreme low level, which I took out in less than ten seconds with just one hit of Zabimaru. There were days that I missed all the action we saw in the war, but it was also nice that we could come and go from Soul Society to the real world without worrying about anything happening. The only hollow around were low levels; no menos had been seen in nearing 6 months before. All of us Taichos and Fuko-taichos didn't have to worry about letting too much Riatsu flow and bringing in high level hollow. There were no more Espada or Arrancar, besides Grimmjow, who was somewhere in the real world. Life had just turned, well, EASY. I mean, two years ago, I would have never been able to visit the Real world for a week end without fighting one decently sized hollow. It was always work, but now the thirteen squads barely have anything to do. Even now, we just sit there at our desks doing almost nothing. **_

_**So, that day was my last day in the real world and I wasn't all too excited about going back to Soul Society and having to deal with paper work, which was my least favorite aspect of my job. What sucked even more was that I would have to leave Rukia here since she was attending school, and wouldn't be able to see her for some time…. At least, that's what I thought at that time.**_

_**Finally, I made it to the Shop and walked on inside. There were maybe three or so other people in there, all sitting at the small little metal tables with their lap tops open in front of them, silently sipping their morning coffee. I slowly moved up to the counter and ordered the food and drinks, getting myself a Venti of black coffee, two chai teas, one for Rukia and the other for Orihime, plus a Breve Mocha for Ichigo. I grabbed the food and drinks and headed over to their place.**_

_**OPOV:**_

_**That morning I woke up early before dawn and silently got dressed, and tried not to bother my two sleeping friends. When I had first looked over at them, I had been surprised to see that the two of them lay on Ichigo's bed curled up together. They looked quite adorable and comfortable, so I decided on not waking them up.**_

_**I could tell it was to be a beautiful day when I opened the window shades, for even though Winter was approaching, it was still bearable to walk outside in a tee-shirt in the morning. After checking the weather, I let the shade back down and pulled a special room divider that Rukia had bought that hung from the roof that divided the kitchen/dining/living area from the bed area. I figured id give them some privacy. **_

_**That was when I heard a slight tap on the door, which I walked over to quickly. I opened it quietly, revealing a smiling Renji who had his hands filled with what looked to be breakfast. "Morning Orihime-san, I brought breakfast, are the others up yet?" he said.**_

_**I replied by shaking my head, but then ushering him in and quickly shutting the door. He placed the drinks on the table and pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. We talked about trivial things such as how long Uryuu was to be gone and about hollow. He told me about his quick kill that morning and about all the paper work he was SO looking forward to doing. We had just started talking about human politics when some groaning could be heard from behind the curtain. It was plausible to say that the two cuddly ones were awake.**_

_**Third Person:**_

"Morning," Ichigo grumbled, looking down at the angel that was slowly waking in his arms. Her black hair was all messy and her normally sparkly amethyst eyes were a deep violet as she looked up at him, and smiled, then said "G'morning."

Slowly Ichigo pulled himself up, then helped Rukia get up and released here form her binding of blankets. They were just sitting up, when they heard and then saw Orihime peak through the closed curtain. "Good morning you guys. Did ya sleep well?" she said, smiling at the two on the bed.

Ichigo and Rukia nodded in response as they rubbed the sleepiness form their eyes. Suddenly Rukia sniffed the air. "Do I…. Do I spell Chai?"she said, her eyes brightening.

"Yes," said a low and masculine voice from behind the curtain," you do. I went down to the coffee shop and bought you all breakfast. I figured no one here had eaten yet."

The two proceeded to get up, then opened the curtain as they went to sit down by Renji and the now seated Orihime. _**That's strange, **_thought Renji, _**Rukia's bed isn't even torn apart, but Ichigo's looks like he was burrowing under it all night. Huh, guess she must have fixed hers. **_"Hey Renji, thanks for the food, it tastes just as good as it smells," said Ichigo after taking a huge bight from one of the powdered doughnuts.

"Yeah," said Rukia," that was very nice of you, arigato Renji."

"Indeed Abarai-kun, it was." Said Orihime in her light voice, she had taken only a few small bites out of her cream-cheese covered bagel.

"So, what do you all want to do today? We have about 18 hours till I pass through the gate," stated Renji, looking each of them in the eye.

"Well, I'll be back later in the day, but I have some shopping to do in town today. I'll make sure I'm back to say goodbye Abarai-kun, but I can't stay here today," said Orihime, a slight frown on her face. She knew that the three of them probably would want some alone time, so she figured she would go out and shop for early presents while they all spent quality time together.

"Okay, have a good day Orihime-chan, we will miss you," said Rukia giving Orihime a hug before she left.

"Bye Orihime!" said Ichigo and Renji as Orihime made her way out the door and out into the snowy weather.

"Well, what are we going to do today…. We have to have fun since your going home tonight Renji," Rukia said, her face in a slight frown as she tried to come up with some ideas.

"Well, we could just stay in and have some hot chocolate, or go outside, it looks like the snow is sticking." replied Ichigo who was looking out the window.

"Sounds good, it was pretty cold out there earlier, so lets finish the food and maybe just stay in…. I don't really know what we should do," stated Renji, his face mimicking Rukia's.

"Hmmm, yeah, lets finish our coffee and go outside, I have a coat you can borrow Renji," said Ichigo, his face brightening.

So, the three finished their warm coffee and tea and suited up for outside. It was quite cold out, but they still managed to have a great time. They made snow men and women and had a snow ball fight. They were having an amazing time, but the cold was starting to get to them. "Hey, lets get inside and have some of that hot-chocolate. I think my feet are gonna fall off!" shouted Ichigo.

So, the three went back inside and heated water and had hot chocolate, as they sat down, Rukia looked at both of the guys and said "Hey, we should all talk about a few things before you go Renji…,"

Haha, a cliffy. SORRY :D Well, I promise to get a chapter out to you guys as soon as I can.

Bear Hugs to all,

Green Eyed Tabby


	8. In which Rukia talks about 'things'

A/N: Yes, it's been a while and I'm Sorry Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this :D

**IPOV:**

_After we had sat down at the table with our steaming cups of coffee, Rukia made her statement about talking about…. THINGS. So, of course her face was contorted in one of apprehension, as were mine and Renji's. I kinda felt bad for him at the time, considering he didn't really know all that was going on. He didn't know why only my bed was torn apart, or that Rukia had told me all about what was going on. Basically, I knew what was going on, and he was in the dark._

"So, I guess I know what we are talking about, it's about the ahem, "problem?" said Renji, looking at me and back at Rukia.

"Yeah, umm, Ichigo knows about it, so I figured we could all talk about… It." She said, her eyes falling to her mug in front of her.

"So," said Renji, "yeah, umm, I've been in love with Rukia since practically, well, forever, but I was never able to tell her. It always felt awkward, he he, like right now. "

_Renji's face told us what we already knew, talking about feelings was not easy for him, especially in front of me, another guy. _"And…" I trailed off, "I've liked her for quite some time, but because we are well, partners, and she is one of my best friends, I figured I would never even try to pursue anything for quite a few reasons. The first, I didn't know how she felt, and it always seemed to me like you two, well, like you had a past. I didn't want to intrude or anything… But I guess I already have," I said, looking over at Rukia.

"Ichigo, Renji, I …. I don't know what to say anymore. If I try to be blunt, well, it all comes out wrong. I mean, I've loved you, Renji, as my brother for all the time I've known you, and only recently did I realize that it wasn't truly brotherly love and that you weren't the young guy that I hung out with and lived with when I was little. When, when I left, it was hard, I didn't want to lose you, and I guess deep inside I knew I loved you. And Ichigo, I finally realized that I wanted to be more than friends when you first saved me from my looming death, even though I told you to not come, you did your usual thing and did it anyways. The problem is that, I don't know what to do and no one can tell me except my heart and mind, but even they aren't speaking to me."

Rukia looked exasperated and had moved her head onto the table infront of her mug of hot chocolate. "What do I do?" she said lightly and sighed.

"Well, I don't know either, but I figure we should just tell the facts. Even though this is an awkward thing to say, Rukia and I slept together in the same bed. Not TOGETHER TOGETHER. She was just so upset and I wanted to comfort her, so yeah," I said, and as I said this, I felt the air turn to sparks, and then calm.

"Okay, well, yeah, awkward for sure. I really don't know what to do either," replied Renji.

"Well, I have an idea and its strange, but, well, maybe we could…. Share?" I asked, scratching my head and ruffling my hair with anxiety.

"Share? Share ME? That is bizarre, wow, I never thought of anything like that before. Takes a strawberry to think up something like that…" Rukia said, her face ruffled in deep thought.

"Share… jeez Ichigo.. Never would have thought of that, but wouldn't that be… well, weird??" replied Renji, giving me a quizzical look.

"Weird?? That would be WAY beyond weird, there isn't a word for it!" said Rukia, who proceeded to get up from her seat. She paced around the room, with her arms crossed over her chest "But, I guess that's as good of an idea as we are going to find for now," she finally whispered.

"Really," asked Renji, "you're really okay with this idea? So.. how is this going to work out? Are we going to rotate or something? Ichigo one day, me the next? DAMN IT, this is SO weird."

"Renji, lets step out for a second and let Rukia due some of this thinking, we don't want to hurt ourselves by trying to find an answer with our puny little brains," I said, ushering Renji out the door.

IPOV:

After asking Renji to go with me into the hallway, I pulled the door shut quickly. I knew this was going to be an awkward conversation, so I was actually a bit nervous. "So, Renji, about this whole sharing thing, how are we going to explain this to our friends and family?" I asked, leaning against the hall's wall.

"I guess, um, I guess maybe we should just NOT tell them?" replied Renji, scratching his head lightly.

"Yeah, but you know it will be hard to act like nothing is going on in front of our family. This would all be so much simpler if she picked just ONE of us.." I remarked, sighing, and then lowering myself onto the floor.

"But Kurosaki, then one of us… no, we can't, she can't… " Renji trailed off. "BAKA!"

"I know.. DAMN.. what are we gonna do?" I said, laying my head in my hands.

"Well, since I have to get back to Soul Society, I guess she is all yours.. for a while. Maybe this won't be quite as hard as we thought it would be. BUT, you do anything more than kiss her, and ill stick Zangetsu up your ass! Got it?" said Renji, who had is face less than inches from mine.

"Yeah, I get it. But jeez, get out of my face would ya? What are you trying to do being so close to me like that?" I said, a smirk growing on my face.

"Nothing at all you baka! I was just making my point—"just as he was finishing his sentence, a door flew open causing us both to jump, and fall into a heap. My eyes widened as I realized that because of our earlier position, we had landed right on each other, him on bottom, me on top, and our lips were just barely touching.

A/N: So yeah, cliffy. There is a reason though, I had been having issues with trying to get these two together, and this was all that I could come up with, and well, I need ideas on what to do after this point. So, loyal readers, HELP ME! Oh and if you don't mind, Id appreciate if you check out my book that is posted on here called Ice Princess. :D Hope y'all had a great Holiday Season and Happy New Year! And I know its been FOREVER since I updated !! I SOWY!!!


	9. In which many faces turn red

A?N: Okay, its been,,, six months, at least. Sorry that I haven't been writing lately, but with finals at the end of the school year, plus state tests, and just life in general.. and laziness, I haven't found much time for DBs. BUT since there seem to be a few of you out there who want to read more of my work, I will do this for YOU and only YOU. Let me know what you think of this!

IPOV:

We were frozen, all three of us, me on Renji, and Rukia staring at the two of us from the door way. "Ichi—Ren—"Rukia gasped, suddenly falling to the floor, with wide pupils. Before we could say a word, both I and Renji were off the floor, and pulling her to her feet. "Rukia! Are you all right," simultaneously came out of our mouths, as we slowly walked her into the apartment and to her bed.

After placing her on the bed, she slowly sat up, her mouth opening as if she were going to speak, but nothing came out, so instead she nodded her answer to our earlier question. Then, after a few more deep breaths, she spoke. "Guys, I, I was worried because you all were out there for so long. And then… Ichigo, what were you doing on Renji anyways? Wait.. does that mean you are bi? OOOOH! ICHIGO! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME THESE THINGS!" Suddenly she was recovered and on her feet, her hands attacking my shirt, and her voice yelling.

"Rukia, RUKIA!" I shouted, trying to get her attention, "YOU are the one who knocked us onto one another when you opened the damn door BAKA!"

"But… Ichigo, you know, if you were… it would be alright with me." She said, elbowing me in the side and raising her eyebrows.

"Rukia, just leave him alone about it," said Renji, who turned his head away to hide a blush as he ruffled his hair, which I then noticed had fallen out of its ponytail. His dark red hair danced around his face, and for those thirty seconds in which it was down, I enjoyed it, but then it was up in its normal –tail.

"Well, we were uhh discussing some things, and actually I just came up with an idea, that, since he is leaving tonight, maybe you two should you know, go out, before then," I said quietly.

My idea was met with large eyes, which stared at me in utter disbelief, apparently they had never thought I could come up with a good idea, and my thoughts were confirmed with Rukia's statement that the "dumb strawberry actually came up with a good idea."

Renji POV:

My face was still beet red as I heard Ichigo's idea, and I couldn't help the look of astonishment that was on my face when he ACTUALLY came up with a descent idea—one which I would have never thought of. My eyes met Rukia's and she smiled and stated in her low but light voice, "Wow, so, Renji, where do you want to go?"

I looked away from her violet eyes, and scratched my head, looking around the room and finally replied, "'Dunno, you decide."

Being a man of few words, and the fact that I was still beet red because of that damn strawberry, I could not think of a single thing to do.

"I asked you, BAKA!" she said, starting another one of their many fights.

"And I said 'dunno! What part of that didn't you understand, you midget!" I fired back, my red face getting redder as my eyes started to bulge out.

Then she pointed at him and laughed, and smiled. She then proceeded to grab her jacket off its hanger in the closet, she threw it on, and then threw his at him. "Why don't we just go get some taiyaki baka?"

"Hai.." I trailed off, and then put my jacket on, and proceeded to get dragged out the door.

A/N:

I know it's short xD I promise to write more, like I said before, I want to finish this, although I have no clue where it is going :P - GreenEyedTabby


End file.
